


Cada viernes.

by Cuervorosa



Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [5]
Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: Anal, FengQing, FengQing Week, Fingering, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng - Freeform, Horny Mu Qing, M/M, Masturbating, OOC character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa
Summary: El punto de los viernes por la noche, era que estos días a Mu Qing le gustaba beber y después de dos copas el hombre se ponía algo inquieto.O Feng Xin llega cada viernes a casa para ocuparse de un caliente Mu Qing.
Relationships: Feng Xin/Mu Qing Fengqing
Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094747
Kudos: 19
Collections: FengQing Week 2021 🏹🗡️❤️





	Cada viernes.

**Author's Note:**

> horny Mu Qing for thirsty brain 
> 
> ¡Día 5: shivering while undressing!

El día había terminado y la luna reinaba sobre el cielo para cuando Feng Xin llegó a su apartamento después del trabajo. 

Era viernes por la noche y las personas normales creerían que ahora podría relajarse y descansar, sin embargo, estas personas por supuesto no vivían con alguien como Mu Qing. No es que a Feng Xin le gustase vivir con Mu Qing tampoco, es solo que... Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, así que incluso cuando Xie Lian se fué a vivir con su novio Hua Cheng, Feng Xin y Mu Qing se quedaron juntos. Ambos afirmaban que era solo por costumbre. 

El punto de los viernes por la noche, era que estos días a Mu Qing le gustaba beber y después de dos copas el hombre se ponía algo inquieto. Así que cuando Feng Xin abrió la puerta de su apartamento y encontró a Mu Qing sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino en su mano, no se sorprendió.

Decidido a evitar los problemas hasta donde pudiera, Feng Xin evitó sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su sala y tomó lugar en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor. 

Sin embargo, los problemas no estaban dispuestos a ser ignorados.

Pronto, la vista de Feng Xin fue acaparada por un hermoso rostro, para ser más precisos, fue acaparada por el rostro de Mu Qing mientras este se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo, aún sosteniendo aquella copa de vino cuyo contenido se había reducido a la mitad. 

— ¿No me has visto cuando llegaste? — preguntó Mu Qing con un puchero. 

La mente de Feng Xin se inundó de focos rojos mientras una alarma resonaba diciendo: oh no, lo está haciendo otra vez.

— No te he visto al entrar, ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Feng Xin intentando desviar la conversación. 

Mu Qing bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa y la dejó en la mesa detrás de él. 

Oh no. 

— ¿No has llegado un poco tarde? — preguntó el chico en su regazo mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

— Estaba trabajando. — respondió Feng Xin poniendo toda su voluntad en ignorar los actos de Mu Qing. 

— Umm, ya veo. — murmuró Mu Qing, para luego deslizar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Feng Xin, descendiendo lentamente por su pecho hasta tomar su cobarta y juguetear con ella entre sus dedos mientras hablaba. — No me has llamado ni una sola vez hoy. 

Feng Xin dejó escapar un suspiro, Mu Qing hacía lo mismo cada viernes. 

— Mu Qing, yo nunca te llamo mientras estoy en el trabajo. — respondió pacientemente. 

Mu Qing repentinamente tiró de su corbata, atrayendolo hacia él hasta que sus labios se rozaron. 

— Pues deberías. — exigió su compañero viéndolo fijamente con aquella mirada caprichosa que siempre tenía en estos momentos. 

Entonces Feng Xin pudo sentir aquellos labios que tan bien conocía posarse sobre los suyos, comenzando a moverse con una lentitud casi tortuosa. 

Los labios de Mu Qing eran dulces y poseían un ligero toque de alcohol que a Feng Xin secretamente le encantaba. 

Las alarmas en su cabeza seguían sonando pero Feng Xin no pudo prestarles atención mientras correspondía al beso de Mu Qing. 

Las manos de Feng Xin rápidamente encontraron su lugar sobre las caderas de éste, moviéndose hacia sus muslos y luego regresando otra vez con un ritmo pausado. 

Feng Xin aprovechó de introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena cuando Mu Qing separó sus labios brevemente. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrer la boca de Mu Qing, dejando que sus lenguas se encontrasen y acelerasen la respiración de ambos mientras la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba. 

Feng Xin introdujo sus manos bajo lo holgada camisa de Mu Qing, subiendo por su torso hasta llegar a aquellos bonitos botones que enviaban descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo contrario. 

Feng Xin jugó con ellos brevemente entre sus dedos, arrancando suaves sonidos de la boca de Mu Qing que murieron sobre sus labios, antes de despojarlo por completo de su camisa. 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mu Qing cuando fue despojado de su prenda superior, seguido por pequeños temblores mientras los callosos dedos se deslizaban hacía abajo sobre su columna. 

Feng Xin dejó suaves besos sobre la mandíbula de Mu Qing mientras descendía a su cuello, dónde sus dientes se abrieron paso, trazando caminos de marcas rojizas hasta su hombro. 

Mu Qing dejó escapar bajos jadeos y su mano se movió para desatar la corbata de Feng Xin y quitarla por completo. Feng Xin no esperaba que lo siguiente que supiese es que sus manos habían sido atadas con su propio corbata tras las pequeñas barras que conformaban el respaldo de la silla. 

— ¿Que mierda estás haciendo, Mu Qing? — preguntó al chico en su regazo con el ceño fruncido. 

Mu Qing solo le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de bajarse de su regazo y ponerse de rodillas frente a él, empujando sus rodillas hasta que sus piernas se separaron creando un espacio para él. 

— Feng Xin, de verdad debes dejar de llegar tan tarde. — habló Mu Qing mientras sus manos recorrían los tonificados muslos de Feng Xin. — Me aburro tanto cuando no estás, ¿No deberías compensarlo ahora? — preguntó ladeando su cabeza y observando a Feng Xin con aquella mirada inocente que solo significaba que no estaba tramando nada bueno. 

— Mu Qing, desatame. — exigió Feng Xin. 

Pero Mu Qing no escuchó. En su lugar, movió las manos hasta el cinturón de Feng Xin y lo desató, al igual que hizo con sus pantalones. 

Mu Qing acercó su rostro a la creciente erección oculta bajo la ropa interior de Feng Xin y lamió lentamente sobre esta. A esa primera lamida le siguieron otras, cada una aumentando la velocidad con la que eran dadas mientras Mu Qing elevaba su vista a Feng Xin con un brillo de diversión al ver cómo el hombre se agitaba sin poder hacer nada. 

Cuando la erección de Feng Xin estaba en su máximo esplendor, Mu Qing bajó la ropa interior para tomarla entre sus manos. 

— Feng Xin, realmente espero que no le estés dando esto a nadie más. — murmuró Mu Qing mientras plantaba húmedos besos por toda su longitud. — ¿Lo estás haciendo? 

Feng Xin sabía que respuesta debía dar para satisfacer a Mu Qing. 

— Solo te lo estoy dando a ti, Mu Qing. 

Mu Qing sonrió y no hizo más preguntas. Su lengua recorrió lentamente la longitud de Feng Xin desde abajo hasta llegar a su punta, dónde comenzó a lamer como si fuese una paleta, haciendo que la cabeza de Feng Xin se inclinase hacia atrás. 

Cuando decidió que la tortura era suficiente por el momento, Mu Qing introdujo lentamente aquel gigante en su boca hasta que estuvo tan profundo que le costaba respirar. A Mu Qing le encantaba ahogarse con la polla de Feng Xin y Feng Xin lo sabía. 

El chico en el suelo comenzó a mover su cabeza, dejando que la longitud de Feng Xin se deslizase en su boca a un ritmo casi tan tortuoso como el de sus besos. 

Feng Xin realmente quería enredar sus manos en el cabello de Mu Qing y follar su garganta al ritmo que quisiese. Y Mu Qing pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque una pequeña risa se deslizó en su garganta, la vibración provocando una sacudida en su erección. 

— ¡Mu Qing, tú pequeño hijo de puta! — maldijo Feng Xin entre dientes viendo cómo Mu Qing se burlaba descaradamente sobre su erección. 

— ¿Pasa algo, Feng Xin? — preguntó en un tono juguetón Mu Qing, sacando la masculinidad del otro de su boca. 

— ¡Cuando me desates vas a ver co- — las amenazas de Feng Xin murieron cuando Mu Qing sopló sobre la cabeza de su polla para luego succionar energéticamente su punta. 

Después de eso Mu Qing aumentó el ritmo con el que introducía y extraía la longitud de Feng Xin de su cavidad oral. 

Feng Xin comenzó a enloquecer cuando el chico pautó el ritmo que sabía que le gustaba, llevándolo al final más rápido de lo que Feng Xin hubiera querido. Mu Qing tragó toda la esencia de Feng Xin y relamió sus labios mientras se levantaba del suelo. 

— Desatame. — exigió Feng Xin cuando vió como Mu Qing rodeaba la silla. 

Lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue una risa y el sonido de pasos alejándose en dirección a los cuartos. 

Mu Qing regresó poco después con un pequeño frasco de lubricante en sus manos. Se detuvo frente a Feng Xin y comenzó a bajar sus propios pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Las manos de Mu Qing recorrieron lentamente la piel de sus muslos, haciéndolo temblar, sin que éste apartase la mirada de Feng Xin. Feng Xin observó atontado como, acto seguido, Mu Qing se daba la vuelta y recostaba su pecho sobre la mesa, dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero. 

La mente de Feng Xin sabía que nunca se recuperaría de esto. 

Mu Qing separó sus piernas y dejó que el frío líquido lubricante se deslizase sobre sus dedos antes mover sus manos hacia atrás. Aquella que no tenía lubricante se encargó de separar sus mejillas para asegurarse de que Feng Xin no se perdiese de nada, mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba sobre su agujero, masajeando el apretado anillo antes de introducir el primer dedo. 

El jadeo que se escapó de los labios de Feng Xin hizo que Mu Qing se calentase aún más. 

Mu Qing movió su dedo lentamente de adentro hacía afuera hasta hacer lugar para un segundo dedo. Feng Xin no podía apartar su vista mientras Mu Qing se follaba a sí mismo frente a él. Cuando los gemidos comenzaron a abandonar los labios de Mu Qing, Feng Xin quiso llorar y rogar. 

Sin embargo, algo en él no le permitía hablar e interrumpir el bonito espectáculo frente a él. Mucho menos cuando Mu Qing ya iba por el tercer dedo. 

Feng Xin tenía el mejor asiento para ver cómo estos dedos eran tragados por la entrada de Mu Qing una y otra vez, haciendo que sus piernas comenzasen a temblar. Pero él no quería ser solo un espectador. 

La corbata que ataba sus manos a la silla tenía un nudo firme, pero esto para nada le impedía mover sus pies para arrastrar las silla hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de Mu Qing. 

Mu Qing no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, presa de su propio placer, antes de sentir como la caliente lengua de Feng Xin se deslizaba junto a sus dedos para introducirse en su agujero. 

— ¡¿Feng Xin?! — llamó sorprendido por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. 

Feng Xin no le respondió, en su lugar se concentró en follar el delicado agujero con su lengua hasta tener a Mu Qing temblando sobre la mesa. 

Mu Qing estaba hecho un lío de gemidos mientras era estimulado, lloriqueando cuando ocasionalmente recibía para nada suaves mordidas en el interior de sus glúteos. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujarse hacia Feng Xin inconscientemente y Feng Xin disfrutó cada momento hasta que Mu Qing se alejó y se dió la vuelta para quedar frente a él. 

Feng Xin observó su rostro, sonrojado y con ojos lagrimeantes de pupilas dilatadas, y lo memorizó con satisfacción. 

Mu Qing se ubicó nuevamente sobre su regazo, uniendo sus labios en un beso totalmente distinto al primero. Uno hambriento y desordenado, lleno de jadeos y gemidos mientras Mu Qing juntaba sus erecciones y las masturbaba en conjunto. 

En algún momento Feng Xin pudo sentir como sus manos eran desatadas. 

— Follame, por favor. — rogó Mu Qing sobre sus labios y Feng Xin no se resistió. 

Tomó al chico por los muslos, elevándolo y sentandolo en la mesa mientras sus lenguas se enredaban entre sus bocas. Sostuvo los tobillos de Mu Qing y los colocó sobre sus hombros, agradeciendo los flexible que este podía ser. Y sin previo aviso comenzó a deslizarse en él de una estocada. 

— ¡Feng Xin! — gimió el otro sobre sus labios, sorprendido por la repentina intromisión. 

Feng Xin sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y otra sobre la espalda baja de Mu Qing para comenzar a moverse decididamente. 

Dejó la boca de Mu Qing para dedicarse a marcar su cuello, sus clavículas y sus hombros. Feng Xin amaba ver a Mu Qing con estas marcas que usualmente duraban algunos días. 

Mu Qing comenzó a lloriquear su nombre cuando el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó y a Feng Xin este sonido le encantó. 

— Mu Qing, puedo follarte de esta forma cualquier día, no solo los viernes. — susurró en el oído del otro sin detener el asalto a su pequeño agujero. 

— Entonces deja de llegar tan tarde del trabajo. — respondió Mu Qing entre gemidos. 

Feng Xin quiso reír, Mu Qing solo estaba siendo caprichoso. 

Cuando Feng Xin encontró esa pequeña bola de nervios al interior de Mu Qing, no dejó de golpearla hasta que las lágrimas se deslizaban por los ojos de su compañero. 

Su ritmo comenzó a ser más desesperado, más duro y agresivo a medida que los gemidos de Mu Qing llenaban sus oídos, sus apretadas paredes tomándolo completamente y vaciando su cabeza de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el chico en sus brazos. Después de algunas embestidas más, Feng Xin sintió un pequeño tirón en su parte baja al mismo tiempo que las paredes de Mu Qing se apretaban incluso más a su alrededor. Ambos alcanzando su deseado orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Feng Xin devoró los labios de Mu Qing mientras continuaba embistiendo, sobreestimulandolo y asegurándose de manchar todo su interior propiamente, y Mu Qing recibió todo clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Feng Xin a través de la tela de su camisa. 

Cuando el éxtasis del orgasmo los abandonó, Feng Xin repartió delicados besos sobre las mejillas de Mu Qing, probando las saladas lágrimas que por estas se habían deslizado. 

— Feng Xin... — llamó Mu Qing con un puchero y Feng Xin supo que estaba derrotado. — No seguirás llegando tarde del trabajo ¿Verdad? 

Feng Xin suspiró resignado. 

— No, cariño, no lo haré. — prometió y plantó un suave beso sobre los labios de Mu Qing para sellar el trato. 

Feng Xin ya se había acostumbrado a que cada viernes Mu Qing le reclamase aquello que le había estado molestando durante la semana, como un esposo recién casado, haciéndolo prometer mejoras después de una ronda de sexo.


End file.
